Monster
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: "She's a wolf in disguise, but I can't stop staring in those evil eyes" A Bubbline tale told through Lady Gaga's "Fame Monster" - eight chapters, one for each song.
1. Bad Romance

**A/N: First Bubbline chapter story. Each chapter is based on a song from Lady Gaga's CD "Fame Monster". The songs are in order and tell the story. Enjoy.**

"Once again the princess has no idea how to jam! Finn, why did you even invite her?!"

"Music is simply made up of rhythmic quavers and varying pitches! But let me put that in terms even you can understand...it's all science!"

Finn cringed, watching in a mix of horror and disappointment as two of his best friends continued throwing insults at one another. He never intended for their small get together to become so vicious, yet he couldn't help but berate himself for not remembering exactly _who_ he was dealing with.

"Science, science, science, is that all you ever think about?! Music comes from _inside_, you can't just create it in a test-tube like you do everything else!"

"Don't be ridiculous, it is impossible to create _everything_ in a test-tube." Bubblegum rolled her eyes, her anger subsiding slightly as her ego began to kick in. She cringed as Marceline began to laugh.

"That's right, because I'm sure you would have made yourself a boyfriend by now since no one will want to date a nerd like you!" Barring her fangs and hissing, the vampire queen's eyes burned bright.

"Hey guys, let's...let's not get carried away. We all just came here to jam together..." Finn rubbed the back of his neck nervously, slapping Jake on the shoulder for backup. "Dude, help me out here!"

"Nah let them fight it out. A fight every once in awhile is good for a relationship...or so Jay T. Dogzone says...but ya know his stuff can be whack sometimes. I don't know man, girls are complicated." Jake groaned as he massaged he temples, trying to block out the two screaming girls.

"Well maybe if you pulled out the beaker that's shoved up your ass then-wait..._relationship_?!" Marceline blinked, brow furrowed in confusion. "You think me and Bonnie here...are a _thing_?" The room fell into dead silence, neither Jake nor Finn feeling brave enough to respond to the vampire. The two girls looked at their friends, looked at each other, and looked back at the boys before bursting out into laughter.

"That's completely improbable! Someone of my intellect would need a partner that can _at least_ match me mentally!"

"I would never date a buzz kill like this dweeb over here!" They both froze, glaring at each other for the second time that day.

"Did you just call me stupid?!"

"Did you just call me boring?!"

The two adventurers sighed, dropping their shoulders in resignation as they mutually decided to stand on the sidelines.

(-o-)

"Can you believe those two dweebs thought we were a _thing_?" Marceline nudged her companion in the side as she floated next to her, the two girls making their way toward the Candy Kingdom.

"An absolutely outlandish accusation. Honestly, I would rather just blame the whole incident on hormonal wishful thinking and forget it happened."

"Oh ho _ho_, did you just imply we would make a hot couple?" Marceline smirked, running her nails across the back of Bubblegum's neck before whispering in her ear. "Because I'd by lying if I said the idea never crossed my mind."

Face turning a dark crimson, Bubblegum brushed the vampire queen away from her. "D-Don't be crude, you know what I meant."

"So you've never thought about it?"

"Thought about what, how you're a nuisance? Yes. Yes I have." Marceline growled, circling the princess before pressing their foreheads together, lips tightly pursed.

"'_You know what I meant_.'"

"Imitation is the highest form of flattery." Bubblegum smirked, balancing on the tips of her toes as to challenge Marceline by gaining height. The vampire sighed, floating backwards to put more space between herself and her friend.

"Then take it as me flirting - I don't really care - but you can not tell me you have not thought about getting..." Marceline paused, running both her hands down her body. "...with this."

"Do you understand how _outrageous_ the idea in itself is? We would tear each other to pieces!"

"Mmm I like the idea of that." The princess' blush deepened as she stopped in her tracks, narrowing her eyes.

"Why are you showing such interest on the matter all of a sudden?"

Marceline shrugged in response, lounging airborne on her back as she circled Bubblegum. "The idea has sort of been there."

"Yes well...be as that may, you can forget about it." Bubblegum crossed her arms over her chest, forcing herself to ignore her increasing heart rate. Marceline grinned, swinging her bass around from her back before flying a few more inches off the ground.

"I want your ugly, I want your disease. I want your everything as long as it's free, I want your love..." With each word she sang, Marceline plucked a new chord, stopping only as she noticed an unamused expression on her muse's face.

"Not only did you just insult my physical appearance and imply I have been stricken with some form of bacterial illness...you also inferred that you yourself are cheap."

"What?! You..._ugh_, you take the fun out of _everything_!" Marceline clenched her fists at her sides, gritting her teeth.

"Well not for much longer, looks like we somehow managed to make it to the castle. Thanks for walking me home."

"Yeah well...don't mention it."

"You really do surprise me sometimes with your kindness."

"No I mean _literally_ don't mention it...to anyone. I don't need people thinking I'm going soft." Bubblegum couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head as she began to turn and enter the main gates. "Bonnie wait."

Bubblegum felt a shock run through her spine, a cold pair of lips quickly brushing against her own. "Just think about it." By the time she registered what had happened, the vampire was only a dot in the distance.

**Review. Next chapter to be posted soon.**


	2. Alejandro

**A/N: Decided I will probably post a new chapter a day. Enjoy.**

It had been days since Marceline had last visited the Candy Kingdom - thirteen to be exact yet Princess Bubblegum would deny keeping track. Every small breeze that passed through the balcony of her room caused her heart to jump, her palms to sweat, and her mouth to dry. Yet each and every time she was met with disappointment when she would turn her attention toward the window.

"There has to be a scientific explanation for this!" Slamming her fists against her vanity after another dissatisfying gust, Bubblegum began pacing the length of the large bedroom. "Symptoms...yes that seems like a reasonable place to start." Tapping her chin in thought, the monarch began compiling a mental list. "An increase in perspiration, a spike in cardio vascular activity...now what about causes to these effects..."

"Princess?" Bubblegum turned, smiling as Peppermint Butler peaked in cautiously from the door. She nodded, welcoming him into her room and thanking him as he handed her a small cup of tea. "I made sure to add extra Marceline to it. The way you like it."

Choking and turning, Bubblegum tried to regain composure. "E-Excuse me?!"

Hunching his shoulders in fear he may have made a mistake, Peppermint Butler frowned. "I added extra chamomile...I...I believe that's the way you usually take it princess. My apologies."

"No...that's right. Excuse my behavior, I...have been feeling under the weather lately. Please cancel my remaining meetings for the day, something urgent has come up." Peppermint Butler bowed, briskly making his way out most likely to avoid another outburst from the princess.

The pacing began once again, thoughts racing in and out of Bubblegum's mind - most revolving around her devilish counterpart. "It has to be her fault...that kiss...there's no logical explanation as to why my body is reacting this way! Maybe it's a curse, yes that must be it! That she-demon put some sort of hex on me!"

Grinning in satisfaction, Bubblegum took a congratulatory sip of her tea.

(-o-)

"So what exactly are the rules?" Marceline crouched on the ground, holding a small snail in the palm of her hands.

"First one to pass..." Finn paused, blocking the sun out with his hand as he looked forward before pointing. "That. First one to pass that rock wins."

"Dude that's _really_ far away, these snails will never make it." Jake placed his racer on the ground before standing back up, turning as he heard footsteps approaching. "Oh, hey princess."

"Hello Finn and Jake." Bubblegum bowed politely, holding a snail up for the two boys to see. "I believe this specimen is satisfactory for today's activity?"

"As long as it's not as slow as you are dull..." The princess blinked, recognizing the voice and freezing as the source gripped her shoulders from behind. "Hey _babe_."

"M-Marceline?" Floating to Bubblegum's front, the vampire grinned, flicking her tongue between her fangs. "I was unaware you would be joining us."

"Don't sound too excited." Marceline placed her feet on the ground before throwing an arm around Bubblegum's shoulders and turning toward Finn and Jake. "So we ready to get this party started?"

"Heck yeah!" Finn beamed as he knelt down, whispering encourage words into the ear of his snail before giving the thumbs up to his friends. Sighing and pushing Marceline off, Bubblegum placed her racer in line with the others. "On your mark...get set...crawl!"

As the four snails began making their way across the empty field, Finn and Jake cheered and yelled for their racers. Bubblegum couldn't help but smile as the two easily kept up with the race, following the snails from the side and making bets over who would win.

"So long time no see, you miss me?" Marceline walked her fingers up Bubblegum's arm, frowning as it was swatted away.

"Why would I miss the likes of _you_? I want this curse taken off of me immediately!" Cocking her head and lifting a brow, Marceline placed a hand on her hip.

"Curse?"

"Yes, the one you placed on me before flying off weeks ago!"

Marceline scoffed, humming in thought. "Wow, I didn't realize 'curse' was the nerdy way of saying 'kiss' nowadays."

"No you _idiot_, the curse you put on me with that...that...touching of our mouths."

"Can't even admit we kissed can you? Prude." Bubblegum let out a frustrated groan, contemplating just dropping the subject and finding a cure later in her lab.

"It was _not_ a kiss - a kiss is defined as an act of love, _not_ something one does to get under another's skin."

"Maybe I want to get under your skin in more ways than one." Marceline purred as Bubblegum blushed and turned in embarrassment.

"You're missing my point."

"Well sorry to disappoint princess, but I didn't put a curse on you. I'm a vampire, not a witch."

Bubblegum blinked. "But...but the perspiration...the dehydrated oral glands..."

"Let me get this straight...you think I put a curse on you just because that _kiss_ got you all hot and bothered? Oh glob Bonnibel, you're such a naive little baby when it comes to this sort of thing."

Bubblegum stomped her foot in outrage, scowling. "Do _not_ question my intelligence Marceline."

"No need to work yourself up over nothing _babe_, leave that for the bedroom." The vampire winked, Bubblegum's face darkening once again.

"I'm not your 'babe'!" Letting out a a growl and turning away from Marceline, Bubblegum stormed off back toward the castle, angrily shoving both hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"Hey Peebs, where are you going?!" Finn cupped his hands around his mouth as he yelled from the finish line, the racing having proceeded faster than expected.

"Let her go dude. Bonnie over here is sick..._lovesick_."

"Stop calling me by that name!" Bubblegum turned and glared at Marceline before quickening her pace back toward the kingdom.

(-o-)

"No...she can't be right...she's _Marceline_!" Bubblegum threw herself back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I shouldn't_ want_ her to kiss me...I shouldn't _want_ her to touch me...yet if she didn't put a curse on me as I had previously deduced..."

Bubblegum flipped onto her stomach, grabbing a pillow and screaming into it. "What the cabbage?!" Taking a few deep breaths, she flipped onto her back once more. "I conclude further research is needed - _field_ research."

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Monster

**A/N: Enjoy.**

"You want to hang out...with _me_? You sure you didn't mean to call Finn?"

"I am quite capable of dialing a telephone correctly."

"But are you capable of making rational decisions?!"

"Are you trying to turn down my invitation? Because if you are I have other-"

"No no _no_, just...surprised is all."

"Wonderful, then I shall see you in about an hour or so." Without waiting for a confirmation, Bubblegum hung up, her heart pounding in her chest. Biting her bottom lip in thought, the princess made her way toward the bedroom closet, throwing its door open and rummaging through its contents. "If I am going to conduct such..._taboo_ research, I need to make sure each variable is controlled."

Bubblegum's frowned deepened with every article she found, tossing the rejected pieces onto her bed. "Pink dress...pink dress..._another_ pink dress..." Sighing as she pulled the final dress off its hanger to join the others, the princess was met with an empty closet. "I think I need to go shopping..."

(-o-)

Pausing right before her knuckles hit the door of Marceline's front door, Bubblegum began having doubts. Taking in a deep breath and pushing back her fear, she soon gathered up just enough courage to knock. When a few minutes passed with no response, she tapped one more time - a voice soon booming throughout the house.

"Don't get your girdle in a twist princess, I'm-" As soon as Marceline opened the door and saw Bubblegum she knew their were ulterior motives to their meeting, the monarch clad only in a pair of jean shorts and a black tank-top rather than her usual dress. "-coming."

Marceline flushed as she realized the double meaning of her words, surprised at herself for losing her composure. "Yes well...I shall take that as a compliment?" Bubblegum couldn't help the blush that spread across her face from the attention she was receiving.

The vampire licked her lips before grabbing the princess' hand and pulling her into the house, circling her. "You look good enough to eat." The words rang in Bubblegum's ear and she couldn't stop the tingling that radiated through her body, only intensifying as Marceline ran her tongue over the side of her neck. "I take it you've thought over my proposal?"

It took almost all her strength to push Marceline off. "That is not the reason I requested your companionship, and I would appreciate if you would take your paws off of me."

Marceline shrugged, floating away toward the living-room. Bubblegum soon followed, making a mental note of the disappointment that filled her at the lack of physical contact.

"So...what exactly did you want to do?"

"Well the walk was a bit tiresome, do you have any snacks?"

Marceline stared blankly at Bubblegum for a few moments before smiling. "Nope."

"Why would you have a guest over and not prepare any refreshments?"

"You invited yourself over! If you really want something, feel free to go make it yourself!"

Bubblegum huffed - realizing Marceline was right - before making her way into the kitchen and raiding the fridge. "Is there anything specific _you_ want to eat?"

"Oh you know exactly what I want." Marceline floated by a bent over Bubblegum, brushing the back of her hand over the princess' behind.

"Marceline!" Bubblegum sprang up, nearly dropping the items she was holding as she turned to the girl in question.

"Oh Bonnibel, I'm just messing around. Now come on woman, make me a sandwich."

(-o-)

"How is it?"

Placing the sandwich to her lips, Marceline used her fangs to suck the pink from the ham and tomatoes, tossing the rest in the trash by the couch. "Delicious."

"You made me make you a sandwich just to do that?!"

"Hey if it were up to me we could have skipped the sandwich and I could have just taken the pink from you!"

Flustered and somewhat jealous of the deli meat and vegetable, Bubblegum continued nibbling at her meal, failing to notice as a drop of mustard smudged on the corner of her mouth. Marceline chuckled, leaning over and using her thumb to wipe the stray condiment from the princess' lip.

Bubblegum turned as she felt Marceline run her thumb across her bottom lip. Looking into the vampire's eyes, the princess couldn't believe how dark they actually were - large black pupils surrounded only be a thin ring of crimson.

"You had some mustard on your lip." Marceline grinned as she pulled away, much to Bubblegum's dismay.

"O-Of course." Bubblegum finished her sandwich, hoping to have accidentally left bits of it around her mouth - annoyed when Marceline pushed herself off the couch and made her way toward her bass in the corner. Picking the instrument up and running the pads of her fingers along its neck, the vampire turned toward Bubblegum.

"So Miss Priss, what did you plan for us to do?" Scrunching her nose in thought, Bubblegum blanked.

_Okay think Bonnibel, think! Cabbage, I should have thought this part through! I don't handle uncontrollable variables well! What do people do with other people they want to court?! Wait...since when has this become a matter of courting?!_ The princess blushed, finally realizing Marceline was staring at her.

"Having a good time with yourself?"

"Sorry just...royal duties on the mind and such. What if...you taught me?"

"Taught you what, the art of seduction?"

"No you _butt_, how to play your bass."

Marceline landed on the ground with the object in question, using it to lean on. "You want me to teach you how to play?"

"I mean only if you wanted to. If you were...up for the challenge." Bubblegum winked, surprising both herself and Marceline with her forwardness.

"Of course I am! I just...no one has ever asked me to teach them how to play."

Bubblegum smirked, proud of her quick thinking. _Still the smartest in all of Ooo_.

(-o-)

"Wow princess, you really seem to be getting the hang of it. I'm sufficiently impressed." Marceline began to smile before a sour chord caused her to cringe. "Well...you're getting there." Coming behind Bubblegum and resting her head on her shoulder, the vampire took both the princess' hands in her own. "Make sure you press hard enough on the strings or else you won't get such a _savory_ sound."

"And...and that's bad, right?" Bubblegum gulped at their close proximity, allowing Marceline to guide her fingers over the bass properly.

"_Very_." Slowly running her hands up Bubblegum's arms, Marceline gripped her shoulders before stepping away. "Now you think you're ready to play along to me singing?"

"Does an electron hold a negative charge?!" Marceline blinked. "...yes it does."

Cautiously plunking the first few notes, Bubblegum giggled in excitement. The more confident she became, the stronger the chords were and soon Marceline joined in. As the two friends played together, neither could stop the smiles that broke across their faces. The two continued to play for hours, becoming lost in the sound they were making together.

(-o-)

"I really had a fun time."

"Yeah well...I really know how to throw a party." Marceline flashed her fangs before running the fork of her tongue over both their tips. "I'm glad you finally decided to loosen up."

"Yes well...do not expect this sort of behavior or attire out of me often."

"Then I'll just learn to enjoy the few times you decided to let loose."

She wasn't sure what compelled her to do it - the adrenaline still rushing through her body from playing or the backhand compliment Marceline had given her - but as soon as she wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck and pulled her into a kiss, Bubblegum knew she was done for. Realizing what she had just done, the princess released Marceline as she took a large step back.

"I...I have to go." Before waiting for a response, Bubblegum made her way down the pier toward the row boat, leaving as quickly as possible. Marceline stayed planted in the frame of her front door, running a finger over her lips.

As she approached the shore, Bubblegum slapped her hand to her forehead - embarrassed not only over her actions but her final words as well. _I'm a genius and the best thing I can come up with is 'I have to go'? What is happening to me?_

Bubblegum mentally cursed the vampire queen for not only consuming her heart as she had realized earlier in the evening, but apparently her brain as well.

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Speechless

**A/N: Enjoy.**

A few days had passed since Bubblegum had last left the castle, focusing most of her energy on thinking up how to face Marceline ever again. Scribbling several different notes onto her almost full notepad, she jumped as she felt a pair of icy hands grip her hips from behind.

"Hey _lover_." Marceline whispered into Bubblegum's ear, causing the princess to shiver at the feel of hot breath against her neck. "I've missed you."

Bubblegum hummed in response, tilting her head to the side as Marceline left small nips across her shoulder and up her neck. "I've missed you too." The monarch was surprised by her own admission, the words having simply flowed out without a second thought.

Over the passing days, Bubblegum had come to the conclusion she had somehow developed deeper feelings for her friend. No matter how hard she tried to come up with scientific explanations, all ends led back to the the same conclusion - infatuation. With every touch and kiss Marceline bestowed upon her back and shoulders, Bubblegum became more and more certain her findings were correct. She yelped as she felt herself being lifted and turned in the air, Marceline carefully placing her on the ledge of the vanity of the bedroom.

"I've been waiting so long for this." Bubblegum couldn't help but blush at the Marceline's confession, allowing the vampire to claim her lips. The princess sighed into the kiss as Marceline ran the back of her hand against her cheek, pulling away and smiling. Noticing her name written on a few pieces of stray paper spread across the surface of the vanity, Marceline furrowed her brow. "What are these?"

Bubblegum froze, fear leaving her paralyzed as she helplessly watched Marceline reach for one of the notes she had discarded. Finally snapping back to reality, the monarch launched herself off the vanity and tackled the girl to the ground. "It's nothing!"

"Someone's a little feisty. What, you write some smut between the two of us and you're too embarrassed to show me?" Marceline flipped Bubblegum over so she was one top, straddling the princess' hips. "Now let's see what we have here..."

Bubblegum could almost hear the wheels in Marceline's mind moving as her eyes traveled down the piece of paper, a frown forming on her lips. "I can explain."

Crumbling up the piece of paper and tossing it to the ground, Marceline stood up before crossing her arms over her chest. "Really? I would _love_ to hear you explain _why_ you made a list of my _downfalls_! 'Emotional unstable'?! 'Reckless'?!"

"Marceline let me exp-" Bubblegum was cut off as she found herself slammed against the bedroom wall, a set of hands gripping the front of her shirt and lifting her off the ground.

Marceline tried to hold back tears of anger, her eyes becoming glossy as she hissed. "_No_! I should have never trusted you! I...I shared something with you I've _never_ shared with anyone! I let you _play_, no..._touch_ my bass because I thought..._ugh_!" Bubblegum fell to her knees as Marceline released her, throwing her arms up. "I give up!"

Bubblegum scrambled to her feet as she began to reach for Marceline, surprised as the vampire turned around and grabbed her wrist. "Don't you_ dare_ touch me."

"Marceline_ please_ I...I was having conflicting feelings and did not want to express them without making sure there was no room for error!"

"So you _kiss_ me?! You _act_ like you actually like me back?!"

"But I_ do_ like you! That is what I was trying to figure out by hypothesizing and conducting research and-"

"Wait...conducting research? So hanging out with me the other day was..._research_?!"

Bubblegum swallowed hard. "N-Not exactly."

"You want to know your downfalls? You call me emotional unstable yet you are clearly_ incapable_ of _feeling_ emotions in the first place! You call me reckless yet you are completely willing to mess with someone's feelings just to preform some sort of _experiment_! You're a selfish, egotistic,_ bitch_!"

Bubblegum stood there completely dumbfounded, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to form words. "You...I did not create that list to _intentionally_ hurt you, but the things you just said had no other purpose but to do just that."

"At least _I_ had the decency to tell you straight to your face." Marceline took off beginning to float out of the balcony window.

"Marcy!"

"_Don't_ call me that, you have _no_ right. Just...leave me alone." Marceline turned to face the princess one last time as she frowned. "And thanks, I'll never be able to write a song again now."

Staring blankly at the empty space Marceline had previously occupied, Bubblegum stood completely speechless, unable to believe the events that had just unfolded.

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Dance in the Dark

**A/N: Sorry for the very long hiatus - lost my will to write. But here it finally is, the next chapter of 'Monster'. The first thing I'd like to address however is the reviews I received mentioning that some found Marceline to be 'over the top' in the previous chapter. She's a musician - in many cases they can snap under extreme circumstances. She's also, well, Marceline - in many cases throughout the show she has shown instances of extreme anger or emotion over small things. I still thank everyone for their reviews regardless.**

**For this chapter especially, I suggest listening to the song as well as maybe taking a look at the lyrics. There are a lot of hidden references in this one.**

"Who wants...fries?!" Lifting her head off the kitchen table, Marceline rolled her eyes at her father as he held a knife in one hand and a raw potato in the other. "And" he began, a tentacle growing out of his side before reaching toward the counter and grabbing another spud. "I have two potatoes! So you know, we each have our own batch."

"I'm not really feeling up to food." Sighing, Marceline placed her elbows against the wood of the table before holding her head between both hands.

"Oh come on now Marceline, you're the heir to this kingdom - you're supposed to be causing others pain and inflicting weird punishment, not receiving it!" Hunson Abadeer made his way over to his daughter, his face scrunching up in internal conflict over whether to show the vampire any physical affection. Still undecided, he lightly patted her head three times. "There there."

"Thanks dad..." Marceline watched as her father strode away toward his chambers, somewhat regretting her decision to escape to the Nightosphere.

(-o-)

Narrowing her eyes and raising a brow, Bubblegum glared at the person in front of her. "...bitch" she muttered under her breath before gritting her teeth. "Bitch." Raising her voice a little, the princess could feel her anger rising. "Bitch!" Yelling as her emotions boiled over, Bubblegum pushed the person away from her, snapping back to reality as the mirror shattered against the ground.

Looking down at the bits of glass scattered across the floor, Bonnibel tried to will herself to clean up the shambles or at least call someone to do so. _What makes me any less of a mess than this one?_

Making her way to the edge of her bed, the candy princess threw herself onto it, arching her back in attempts to release some of the stress locked deep within her muscles and bones. Staring up at the ceiling she watched as the shadows seemed to dance across the plaster, jumping as an unusually large silhouette flashed across.

"Marceline?" Bonnibel's voice was barely audible as she stood up on her mattress and ran her fingers delicately over the shadow, feeling nothing more than the small ridges in the ceiling and the hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

It didn't matter that Marceline wasn't physically there, Bubblegum still chose to believe she was perched upon some ledge watching the castle from afar. And whenever the vampire was looking, the princess couldn't help but fall apart.

(-o-)

"I know you're dad is cool with Jake and I now but...I don't know Marceline, why couldn't we jam in the treehouse?" Finn rocked on his heels, flicking the top of his tambourine in attempts to lessen the underlying tension in the room.

"Pfft come on Finn, you know my dad won't do anything...or at least he better not!" Raising her voice in hopes Hunson would hear her, Marceline threw a grin toward her friend. "Unless you're..._afraid_."

"What, me? You're brain musta melted from the heat down here yo, I ain't afraid of anything evil. I'm super good!"

"That's not what you said before we left the house..." Jake nudged his brother in the side, winking before being brushed off.

"Oh you hear that but not me yelling at you to bring me more toilet paper?!"

"Nah man I don't want anything to do with your boom-boom butt."

"What?! That's not what-"

"_Ahem!_" Finn and Jake looked up at Marceline, the vampire queen tuning her bass as she scowled at the bickering duo. "We gonna jam or what?"

"Yeah yeah, sorry." Finn frowned, leaning over to Jake. "_I do not have a boom-boom butt._"

Ignoring the young adventurer, Marceline began plucking at her strings before taking in a deep breath. "Find your freedom in the music" she murmured to herself before humming her first note.

Finn and Jake stole a glance at each other, recognizing the song within the first few chords. "Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess, is that what you want me to do? Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, like all your little loyal subjects do..."

Marceline was never one to repeat a performance, neither brother remembering a time they heard a song played twice. She lived in the moment and tried as hard as possible not to dwell on the past, this ideal having been reflected for so long in her music.

"But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you so, why do I want to? Why do I want to..." Marceline's voice trailed off, the vampire swinging her bass around to her back before sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"You know..." Jake began, scratching the back of his neck with the bow of his viola. "the princess has been locked away in the castle for almost two months straight."

"W-Why would I care?!" Marceline straightened up, face flushing. "Because I don't!"

"It was just a hunch." Jake shrugged his shoulders, contemplating whether or not to mention other things Lady Rainicorn had mentioned to him. "Come on Finn, we can't leave BMO alone for too long after the bikini babe thing."

Before following Jake out of Marceline's room, Finn crouched down in-front of the vampire and smirked. "When Flame Princess is mad at me, I usually give her any treasure I found on an adventure. She ends up melting it, but it makes her happy." He winked before standing back up. "Remember, chicks dig treasure."

(-o-)

A howl broke through the night sky, waking many citizens of the Candy Kingdom, including its ruler. Gasping for air as she woke in sweat, Bubblegum quickly sat up. Planting her feet onto the floor she rushed to the balcony, throwing the doors open and stepping outside as another cry rang throughout Ooo.

Something in her throat rumbled, an instinct within wishing to communicate with the source of noise. Bubblegum knew there was little chance the vampire queen was causing the commotion, yet a small shred of doubt clouded her mind.

"Princess!" Bubblegum turned at the sound of her royal title, Peppermint Butler rushing toward her from the bedroom door he had barged through. "A pack of wolves has snuck through the gates into the kingdom! The Banana Guards are having trouble fending them off!"

"Order all subjects to stay indoors and tell the guards to do the same."

"But Princess, you can't expect the citizens to just stay inside-"

"You have my commands!" Bubblegum glared at her butler, silently challenging him to disobey.

The servant pursed his lips before taking a deep breath and choosing his words carefully. "Princess...is it true you know of someone...who perhaps has a history with wolves and could...rid us of them?"

The princess frowned as she turned her attention back toward the balcony, harshly griping the ledge till her knuckles became white. Bonnibel sucked in a breath as she closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip in thought. "If only..."

(-o-)

Marceline groaned, throwing another song-filled notebook against the wall. As each single piece of paper flew out of the binding, the vampire queen concentrated her power to set them aflame. "No no no! It's all trash!"

The clock in her room struck, indicating another hour has passed of unsuccessful writing. Grabbing her bass off its holster, Marceline strummed a few chords before an idea popped into her head. Floating over toward her dresser and opening the top drawer, she pulled out a worn and tattered book, the title and author's last name completely gone leaving only "Sylvia" to grace the cover. The pages were yellow - its prewar date evident by the condition it was in.

Flipping the front cover open, Marceline smiled, "Simon Petrikov" having been scribbled onto the inside of it. Thumbing through the book, she ripped out a single page before kissing its binding and placing it back in the drawer.

Quickly skimming the words on the page and running her fingers down the neck of her bass, the vampire queen began to pluck at the strings.

"'So we could rave on, darling, you and I, until the stars tick out a lullaby..." Marceline hummed in thought, planning her next chord before continuing. "We raise our arguments like sitting ducks, to knock them down with logic or with luck."

A sense of familiarity washed over Marceline as she continued through the words written across the page, tears threatening to fall which each line that passed her lips.

"Today we start to pay the piper with each breath, yet love knows not of death." _Way to tell them how you feel...lucky jerk._

(-o-)

"Extraction of silicone...a dash of saline...mushroom stems maybe?" Stirring the boiling pot of liquid, Bubblegum searched the lab for any other viable ingredients. Catching her eye on a small vial labelled "caution" in red print, she reached for the item before pouring it in. "Ah yes, poison."

As the chemicals began to react to one another and bubble, the princess continued to add a variety of different ingredients. As the concoction finally came to a dull simmer, Bubblegum carefully lifted the pot and poured the substance into a large test tube before capping it and placing it on its rack.

"Princess?" Bubblegum smiled as her butler entered, carrying something behind his back as he approached. "Am I interrupting something of importance?"

"Not at all, I was simply trying to pass the time with meaningless experiments. Is there something I can do for you?"

Bringing his hands from behind him, Peppermint Butler held out Bubblegum's personal phone. "You have a telephone call."

**A/N: As I said, there are a lot of references to the song in this chapter. Hopefully I can post the next chapter soon - my will to write has returned. Only three more chapters to go.**

**Just a reminder of the songs that are on Lady Gaga's "Fame Monsters" (the CD this whole story is based on):**

**Bad Romance**

**Alejandro**

**Monster**

**Speechless**

**Dance in the Dark**

**Telephone**

**So Happy I Could Die**

**Teeth**


End file.
